This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Computers have changed the world. Users have come to rely on computers for everything from writing checks to writing patent applications. However, it did not take long for users to realize that it would be useful to have a single computer that the user could have at all times. Laptops are useful tools and are transportable, but there are times when a user would like to access a first computer from a second computer, such as when a file is left on a particular computer and the first computer is remote geographically.
Logically, solutions to access one computer from another computer have been proposed. These solutions have difficulties, such as requiring compromises in how the remote computer is viewed on the local computer, what functions may be executed, how much additional software and hardware is needed and how much security is necessary.